Sometimes Life Is Hell
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Bakura never thought that his life would be a living hell as a vampire, but what happens when he falls for the very being that destroys his kind...what will Ryou have to say about it.will Bakura live or die by his obession. yaoi dont read if dont like.


**Me: YAY! NEW STORY YES!**

**Bakura: *sarcastic voice* oh joy what fun**

**Marik: i don't like that kitty-**

**Me: MARIK SHUT UP**

**Bakura and Marik: O_o**

**Me: thank you**

**Bakura: someone's in a grumpy mood today**

**Me: don't even get me started with you Bakura**

**Bakura: wait what did little innocent old me do to you**

**Marik: *laughing***

**Bakura: what's so funny**

**Marik: *laughing* y-y-ou innocent *laughs***

**Bakura: HEY im only bad when i want to be and with you always pissin me off**

**Me: SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. NOW.!**

**Marik: O_o damn she is in a bad mood**

**Me: no i just can't consentrate on my story with you two idiots yelling**

**Marik: fine. come on bakura lets go *pulls on bakura's wrist***

**Bakura: *yanks out of Marik's grip* no im not going anywhere with you.**

**Me: JUST. GET. OUT! *starts to rise out of chair***

**Bakura: O_o go go marik go *pushing marik toward door* she's really mad-owww *gets throw out the door and hits the banister ***

**Me; AND STAY OUT *slams door***

**Marik: well as you can all clearly see vampireknight2466 is not in a good mood so on with the story and she does not own any of the characters**

**Me: *comes out* AWWW THANK YOU MARIK I LOVE YOU *hugs marik***

**Marik: i thought you were in a bad mood**

**Me: nope only with bakura but you were just in the room and when im mad you dont want to get in the middle of it**

**Marik: oh okay**

**Bakura: once again what did i do to you**

**Me: you woke me up at four am yelling tornado gwad it was just the trees hitting the window**

**Bakura: im sorry its i thought that cause the radio said tornado warning for west domino city area**

**Me: well we're in the southeast domino area idiot**

**Marik: i want a puppy**

**Me: marik what the fuck**

**Marik: i saw bakura and thought kitty then i was thinking bout what kind of pet i want and i guess i thought it aloud**

**Me: okayy...anyway im hungry lets go get some cookies and on with the story**

**Marik: COOKIES!**

**Chapter one: Just a Dream**

**Bakura stormed up the steps and slammed his bedroom door closed. Today was the worst day he had in his entire life so far, but the day wasn't over just yet. "Great a shitty day so far and its not over" Bakura mumbled as he blared linkin park on his stereo. 'knock knock' Ryou stood outside his brother's black door that was covered from head to toe or rather ceiling to floor with posters of different punk rock bands. **

**"BAKURA TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC I NEED TO STUDY FOR MY FINALS!" Ryou screamed when Bakura didn't answer him. The door flung open revealing a much taller version of Ryou. Ryou gulped at the pissed off looking Bakura standing about a foot in front of him. "um...i was wondering...could you please turn down your stereoso i can study for my exams." Ryou asked while looking down at his feet. "fine" Bakura answered, and went over to his stereo and turned it down to where he could still hear it, but at the same time block out anybody's talking. **

**"go in your room and see if its still to loud" Bakura said without even turning toward his younger brother. "okay" Ryou replied and went to his room and sat on his bed to test it out, and even though he could still hear Bakura's stereo a little he wouldn't say anything because he knew Bakura was having a bad day. "so can you" Bakura asked popping his head into Ryou's room startling the young whitenette. "yeah i was going to tell you that i couldn't hear it at all but that would be hard considering its hard to lie to a vampire." Ryou replied. A smirk spread across Bakura's face remembering fully why his life was a living hell, but still had its perks.**

**Earlier that day**

**Bakura sat at his desk scribbling away at his homework trying to get through it before he got home. This was his second to last class of the day study hall, then gym, then school let out. Everything was fine until the bitch showed up more, specific Malik Ishtar, the kid could never leave Bakura alone for one day without tormenting him on how much he liked his brother. Bakura was sick of Malik making sick jokes about how he wanted Marik to fuck him on the bed.**

**Today was different though Malik sat down in his desk in the one two spaces from Bakura's so there was a desk between them where his older brother Marik sat. Bakura looked up from his homework and saw Malik crying. "hey you okay, whats wrong" he didnt know why he even asked, but he did. "its my brother Marik" Malik turned his attention to Bakura. "yeah what about him" Bakura asked. **

**"well he was in an accident with my sister and-" Malik stopped talking and began to sob uncontrolably. Bakura was about to get up to comfort the young blonde when Marik walked in and sat down perfectly fine. "YOU JACKASS YOU FUCKING LIED" Bakura screamed at Malik who was down on the floor laughing his ass off. "hahah you actually fell for it oh man." Malik said as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Thats when all hell broke loose. Bakura got up and seized Malik by the collar of his shirt. "YOU. FUCKING. PIECE. OF. SHIT." Bakura growled into Malik's face. **

**Then he threw him half way across the room into a row of desks "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MARIK." Bakura screamed at Malik not knowing Marik was actually listening. Then a fight broke out between the pair. Bakura was just bout to punch Malik when an arm wrapped about his waist and pulled him off. It was Marik, but before Bakura could protest a pair of lips crashed into his. Marik the boy he had been crushing on since junior high was kissing him, and he was kissing back. Then he blacked out. (a/n this part is a dream ) when he woke up he was in a graveyard standing in front of a grave that made him weak in the knees it read ' Here lies Marik Ishtar, brother, friend, he will be missed' R.i.P Bakura touched the grave lightly when a hand shot up from the grave and grabbed his wrist, and pulled. Marik's head came out and he said "you did this to me you'll pay"**

**Back to now**

**Bakura drenched in cold sweat, bolted upright screaming at the top of his lungs. 'just a nightmare' Bakura realized when two blonde headed figures came into the room at the sound of him screaming. " Bakura you okay" Marik asked looking at the silvernette who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "y-yeah im fine where am i though" Bakura asked looking around the room that clearly wasn't his own. "oh your in MY room" Marik replied enphasizing the my part. "i like it where'd you get your decorator i'd have to hire him" Bakura answered back while staring amazed at the room. ( a/ Bakura and Marik basically have the same room just Marik has more blood red and gray then Bakura and Bakura has more black then Marik. a/ ) "oh i did this myself so yeah i can help you with your room if you need it " Marik said earning a disgusted look from his younger brother Malik. " hey dont mean to interupt, but i need to get going cause Ryou will wonder where the fuck i am" Bakura said grabbing his jacket "oh okay i'll drive you " Marik replied smirking. " no not tonight you just passed out for some reason" Malik said 'dammit must be from not drinking' Bakura thought "okay we'll leave in the morning what's your number" Marik asked pulling out his cell "ummm- 614-738-9876 is my cell, and Ryous is 614-738-4588" "okay ill put them both in just in case. Malik called Ryou on Marik's cell while Marik helped Bakura change into pj's**

**The next day Bakura woke up to his stomach grumbling, and a glass of blood next to his bed "what the-" he was interrupted " I know your secret we both are vampires to but I'm able to see things Malik can't" "oh well thanks I needed this" Bakura said than gulped down the red liquid. "you ready to leave" **

**"yeah let's go thanks for last night" Bakura answered.**

**"your welcome come on I bet Ryou's worried sick" Marik replied 'this is going to be fun' He thought as he grabbed his car keys and jacket.**

**The drive to Bakura and Ryou's house was short. "umm...thanks for the ride do you want to come in" Bakura asked as he climed out of the car. "nah i got to get back to Malik , but i do want to ask you something" Marik replied "yeah what is it" Bakura asked. "well" Marik kissed Bakura on the lips catching the silvernette by surprise, but Bakura kissed back before Marik pulled away. **

**"do you want to be my boyfriend" Marik asked the blushing Bakura. "y-yeah i'd love to" Bakura replied "Great see you tommorrow" Marik said kissing Bakura one last time before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road. himself turned to walk up the step but tripped from his kiss with Marik, and ended up hitting his jaw against the edge of the concreate step. Blood oozed from his mouth, but it healed quickly looking as if nothing had even happened. **

**'hopefully I don't give him hickies that would leave a nasty mark' Bakura thought to himself as he entered the house. Bakura was blushing all the way to his room and he kept smiling. 'that was an amazing first kiss' Bakura thought as he tried hard to quite smiling "what was that about" Ryou asked startling the older vampire "oh nothing just had a good and suckish day to day thats all as you always here me say welcome to my life the living hell life of being a vampire teen " Bakura replied "oh okay whatever you say... night Bakura" with that Ryou left for his own room "Night" Bakura called after the younger vampire teen, and eventually he fell asleep.**

**Me: YAY MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AND I GOTTA QUIT GETTING GOOD IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES AND START GETTING GOOD IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES I ALREADY HAVE.**

**Bakura: yes you do but i like this one**

**Marik: so do i**

**Bakura: God Marik quit following me im not going to do it with you again**

**Marik: i was going to ask if you wanted to help me and vampireknight2466 make some cookies, but whatever *walks back into kitchen***

**Bakura: anyway why do you like vampires so much**

**Me: well i like almost any kind of mythical beast but i like vampires the most cause they are just the coolist thing they can shape shift, they drinkblood, they have fangs which are frinkin sick * that means cool in my world* and they can fly and can do all this other stuff**

**Bakura: oh okay and what is your second best mythical beast**

**Me: WEREWOLVES cause they are like humans but they're wolves too its sweet**

**Marik: Hey these cookies arent going to bake themselves and remember what happened last time i touched the stove.**

**Me and Bakura: *shudders* i'll be right there**

**Bakura: anyway vampireknight hope you enjoy the story and she does not own any of the characters**


End file.
